yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arch Orphnoch
The Arch Orphnoch (voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka) is actually Teruo Suzuki who is an Orphnoch King. He was an orphaned boy rescued by Naoya Kaido. Unknown to everyone, he's the most powerful Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. An anti-social young boy who was orphaned when his parents died in a fire caused by the Barnacle Orphnoch. Teruo was placed in the Sousai Children's Home (創才児童園 Sōsai Jidōen) orphanage run by Smart Brain until Kaido took him to his home and later stayed and lived in Keitarō's laundry mat, unaware of his immense power. By episode 45, Teruo began to act strangely and was eventually revealed to be the Orphnoch King in Episode 47. Whenever Teruo blacks out, the Orphnoch persona emerges from his shadow to consume the life force of Orphnoch, in which to fully mature. After being taken by Kiba in episode 50, Teruo eventually transformed completely into the Arch Orphnoch which caused him to die and having the Orphnoch King taking over his body thanks to Kyoji Murakami who fully awakens him by sacrificing his life. Fully awakened, the Arch Orphnoch fully evolved Saeko much to Takuma's fright after beating Faiz. It took Yuji's sacrifice and Faiz Blaster Form's Blaster Crimson Smash to defeat the Arch Orphnoch. After the epic battle between all the riders, it was revealed that the Orphnoch King was powerful enough to withstand the assault from the Kamen Riders. Arch Orphnoch barely survived and was mortally wounded, placed in a stasis tank under Smart Brain's secret facility by the only genetically stable Saeko. Because his fate was never determined, it's unknown will he ever return or remain dormant for eternity. The Arch Orphnoch was part of Dai-Shocker's army in the World of Decade that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. The Arch Orphnoch was wounded by Den-O and Decade. Afterwards, it reappears among the troops that help Ikadevil against various Kamen Riders. The Arch Orphnoch briefly faces Blade, before being completely destroyed by the combined Final Form Rides of Blade, Faiz and Kiva, wielded respectively by Diend, Decade and Momotaros. The Arch Orphnoch was among a trio of Orphnoch who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These three Orphnoch were combined to create a copy of the strongest Orphnoch from the World of Faiz, the Tiger Orphnoch. This Tiger Orphnoch is later destroyed by Decade Complete Form's Enhanced Dimension Kick. However, the Arch Orphnoch is revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen as a commander of Dai-Shocker. Later on, they reveal their alliance with Dai-Zangyack, and face the army of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. The Arch Orphnoch is briefly seen fighting Kamen Rider Super-1 and it was presumably destroyed once again. The Arch Orphnoch was one of the dead monsters that had their souls sealed in the world within the Magic Stone, an artificial world that although allows the monsters to reincarnate there, also is a prison that stops them from returning to Earth. In that world, the reborn Arch Orphnoch was Amadum's loyal servant. With the Batta Yummy and Alternatives 01, they attacked and defeated Beast when he intruded in Amadum's lair as he planned to harness the Kamen Riders power, forcing Beast to his proper place in space and time. The three monsters later appeared to capture the young Haruto and Koyomi, fighting off Haruto, Rinko, and Shunpei, when they tried to stop them. They brought the children to Amadum as Tsukasa Kadoya gave him the thirteenth and last Rider Ring (Fourze). However, Decade, leading the Riders refused to fight Haruto, saying they fought for human freedom and not just justice, engaging Amadum's monsters. The Arch Orphnoch, Batta Yummy and Alternative, along with several other monsters, were destroyed by Wizard and Decade. The Arch Orphnoch appears in flashback fighting Faiz while Kaixa fought the Horse Orphnoch in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Powers and Abilities The Arch Orphnoch or Orphnoch King is of a special type who possesses the power to "complete" Orphnoch' evolution, removing all traces of humanity in the process while granting long life. Unlike others, the Orphnoch King can disintegrate them instantly. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Grasshoppers Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Animals Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Kings